YouTube, Coffee and Kisses
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: How do these things have anything to do with Kurt and Blaine? Does it bring them together?


Klaine Fluff 105

Kurt's phone beeped as he got a text message. He smiled. It was Blaine.

_It's your turn to get your dream _

Kurt frowned, his mind racing. _Oh no please tell me he hasn't…._

The boy typed back. _What have you been up to, Blaine?_

His phone beeped a minute later. _I have found that to spy on New Directions I don't need anything but YouTube. _

Kurt groaned out loud. He dialed Blaine's number and waited for him to pick up. The boy on the other end was sounding highly amused.

'Hi Kurt.'

'What have you seen?'

Blaine chuckled. 'Several things, most of them highly amusing and now permanently on my iPod.'

'Blaine, I swear to god-yes I'm agnostic but still-that I will kick your pampered butt if you don't tell me what you've seen and deleted it off of your iPod.'

Kurt could hear Blaine grinning. 'Oh, so _you_ are going to kick _my_ butt, are you? Who says I won't beat you?'

'Blaine Freaking Andrews WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN?' Kurt was actually upset now, and he wasn't sure why.

The older boy wasn't laughing anymore. 'Shit Kurt I didn't mean to upset you.'

Kurt sighed. 'What performances did you see?'

The boy paused, before relenting. 'Kurt's Turn.' Kurt felt his eyes close, and a few mild curses slipped from his mouth.

'I Want To Hold Your Hand, You Can't Touch This, 4 Minutes and…Push It.' Kurt was this close to beating his head against the wall.

'Thank you.' Kurt whispered hoarsely.

'For what?' Blaine sounded confused.

'For not mocking me about them.'

'Kurt, those performances were awesome!'

Kurt laughed bitterly. 'Perhaps singing wise yes but… in Kurt's Turn I wanted to be accepted, I Want To Hold Your Hand was when my father was in a coma. You Can't Touch This we were trying to get a bad reputation for glee and be cool, 4 Minutes, I was in Cheerios for god sake! And Push It… I slapped Finn's behind on stage. Those aren't particularly good.'

Kurt heard Blaine sigh. 'Okay, this is how I see it. I Want To Hold Your Hand you were worried for your father which is fair enough and you sang about it because that is how you express who you are. So what if you slapped Finn's butt. The look on his face was priceless.' Kurt smiled at the memory.

'You Can't Touch This was funny because it was in the library. Kurt's Turn was when you deserved to get your dream and what's fair. And I think you are finally getting what you deserve. And 4 Minutes…'

Kurt waited, but nothing seemed to be coming. '4 Minutes was what?'

The older boy sounded like he was grinning. 'You were sexy as hell in 4 Minutes. That's what I think of that one.'

Kurt was speechless and blushing. Blaine continued, 'And now you'll be blushing really cutely. And you're at a loss for words.'

Kurt coughed. 'I'll meet you at the coffee shop?'

'Hell yes. It's time you got your dream.' The boy hung up. Kurt nearly squealed with excitement. Did this mean Blaine liked him?

Kurt run to his wardrobe and nearly cried. _What the hell do I wear?_

*Later*

They met at this little coffee shop halfway between Lima and Dalton, and it was raining softly. Kurt, after a long struggle, was wearing super-low super-tight jeans, a firm navy-blue T-Shirt that left about 2 inches of skin visible. His coat was black, and his red scarf hung loosely around his neck.

Blaine however, looked like a sex god. He was in firm, but not too tight jeans, a white shirt and a sexy leather jacket. He was leaning against the entrance to the coffee shop, looking around. When he caught sight of Kurt, his eyes lit up, looking him up and down so much Kurt started blushing. But he kept walking with his head held high.

A group of girls had boldly walked up to Blaine and started flirting with him. He looked rather amused, but thankfully not attracted (of course not he's GAY!). He said something to one of the girls and they all giggled.

As Kurt was almost at him Blaine excused himself for a moment. They were still staring at him when Blaine came up and rested his hand on Kurt's bare hip. The older boy had a totally sexy look on his face.

Kurt returned the look and gently leaned in and claimed his first real kiss. The girls were gasping and muttering. One of them yelled. 'I told you he as too good to be true!' Kurt pulled back and laughed at that. Blaine pulled him close again, giving him a very passionate kiss. When they were forced to come up for air their foreheads rested together.

'So have all your dreams come true?'

Kurt smiled. 'Almost. There is just one more.'

Blaine's eyes sparkled. 'And what's that?'

'To get out of this damn rain and get some coffee.'


End file.
